1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of semiconductor components and more specifically to medium or high power components.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In this field, components are known which are to be connected in series with a load and have the function of limiting the current in this load to a predetermined maximum value. For this purpose, a depletion MOS transistor with its gate connected to its source is for example used.
Components acting as circuit-breakers are also known.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new type of static and monolithic component which acts as both a current limiter and a circuit-breaker. Such a component lets a current with a limited value run through it as long as the voltage across it does not exceed a selected trigger threshold, then interrupts the current running through it when the voltage across it exceeds this threshold.
Another object of the present invention is to implement such a component which is self-restarting, that is, which functions as a current limiter again as soon as the voltage across it falls bellow a selected restarting threshold.
To achieve these objects, the present invention provides a static and monolithic current limiter and circuit-breaker component including, between two terminals, a one-way conduction current limiter and a sensor of the voltage between the two terminals. The component further includes inhibition means for inhibiting the conduction of the current limiter when the voltage sensed exceeds a selected threshold.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the voltage sensor is a voltage divider.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the voltage divider includes two N-channel MOS depletion transistors connected in series between the terminals.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the inhibition means is a static switch in series with the current limiter.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the current limiter is a vertical-type N-channel MOS depletion transistor.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the current limiter is a vertical IGBT-type depletion transistor.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the current limiter is a bipolar NPN transistor having its collector connected to its base via an N-channel MOS depletion transistor.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the current limiter includes a vertical thyristor, a lateral floating-substrate P-channel MOS depletion transistor having its drain connected to the cathode of the vertical thyristor, and an N-channel MOS depletion transistor being placed between the cathode and the anode gate of the thyristor.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the divider includes a first vertical N-channel MOS depletion transistor and a second lateral N-channel MOS depletion transistor.
These objects, features and advantages, as well as others, of the present invention will be discussed in detail in the following description of specific embodiments, taken in conjunction with the following drawings, but not limited by them.